You Know You've Watched Too Much Inuyasha When
by Evlwolf
Summary: You think you have an Inuyasha addiction? Check this list and find out! If you have any symptoms to add, review!


You Know You've Watched Too Much Inuyasha When...

By Evlwolf

1) When you call your dog "Inu" or "Inuyasha" or cat "Kirara" or "Boyu".

2) When you look on ebay for Inuyasha props.

3) When you have an Inuyasha style dog-ear headband.

4) You have a Shikon To Nama (Sacred Jewel) or Beads of Subjugation.

5) You eat ramen because Inuyasha does. (raises hand- Guilty!)

6) You go through withdrawal when Inuyasha isn't on.

7) You include the Inuyasha theme songs in your favorite songs list.

8) You've ever dressed up as any of the characters.

9) You jump in wells.

10) You come up with lame diseases to miss school.

11) You think of other things to ad to this list.

12) You have heated debates at school about Kikyo and Kagome or Inu and Sesshy.

13) You say "sit" whenever you argue with someone.

14) You're me.

15) You wear the same short skirt all the time, but it NEVER EVER goes up.

16) Your romantic rival is a dead girl.

17) You try to make miasma in chemistry class.

18) You carry around a bow and arrows, or a banana-shaped sword. (it does look bananaish to me!)

19) You use a tooth to make a sword.

20) You're in love with a dead girl AND her reincarnation.

21) Your enemy has incarnations of himself.

22) You curse at the TV when Inuyasha says something stupid to Kagome.

23) Bathing in an actual shower is a rare treat.

24) You're in love with a dog (that's just more sick...)

25) Your dog's in love with you... (it's kinda creepy actually...)

26) You stay up until 5am to watch the show.

27) You know all the InuKag episodes.

28) You use the term "InuKag".

29) You lost your left arm in a fight with your brother. (That's sad)

30) You search endlessly for good pictures of the characters.

31) You're dead, but still alive at the same time. (also applies to Twilight fans)

32) You think there is no such thing as "Too Much Inuyasha".

33) You find yourself daydreaming about Inuyasha and Kagome.

34) Same as the last scenario, but you replace one of them with yourself.

35) You've shouted "Damn you Naraku!" out in class randomly. (Don't do this, the teacher wont be amused...)

36) You actually cry at one point while watching the show/movies.

37) You grow your nails out until your breaking point and consider them claws. (sad but true fact- I do this...)

38) You use the phrase "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer".

39) You change the phrase "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer".

40) You make Sacred Sutras.

41) You have a giant boomerang.

42) Your brother is only kept alive by a jewel in his back.

43) You're a little boy, but you wear a bow in your hair.

44) You spend way too much time looking at a mirror for something other than your face.

45) You're the self-proclaimed "Wind-Sorceress".

46) You cut out your heart, but don't die.

47) You and your brother fight over your dead father's swords.

48) You have your dad's tomb in your right eye.

49) You give up Saturday night dates to go into a forest and kill things.

50) You have (or have ever had) an Inuyasha-related Pen Name or email .(My currents actually aren't! Ha!)

51) You uncover your right hand from its prayer beads and yell "Wind tunnel!" when you spill something.

52) You keep prayer beads on your right hand.

53) Your family is famous for killing demons.

54) You ask every lady you meet to have your kids.

55) You aren't ever worried about where your teenage daughter/granddaughter has been.

56) Your Inuyasha club at school is named "The Band of 7".

57) Your name ends in "Kotsu".

58) You tell your parents about the show and freak out when they mispronounce "Inuyasha".

59) Your dog has a red kimono. (it seriously is a coincidence.)

60) You're afraid of the New Moon.

61) You think you can break through barriers with a red sword.

62) You kill things and hope jewels come out of them (also works for Zelda)

63) You come up with your own Inuyasha RP characters.

64) You RP Inuyasha...

65) You use terms such as Hanyou, youkai, demon exterminator, wench, priestess, miko, the list could go on...

66) You can add more to the previous list.

67) You know what all those terms mean.

68) You have at least 1 Inuyasha website in your favorites.

69) You have dreamed that you were in Inuyasha.

70) You consider yourself "Team Kagome/Team Kikyo" or "Team Sesshomaru/Team Inuyasha"

71) You plan to live in Japan after watching the show.

72) You memorized one of the Inuyasha theme songs.

73) You watch episodes of Inuyasha on your cell phone (believe me, it can be done!!)

74) The only reason you have a VCR is to watch taped episodes of Inuyasha.

75) Your dad sees your obsession, and tapes Inuyasha for you.

76) You have to read Inuyasha fanfics to feed your fix.

77) You're in at least 3 Inuyasha guilds/groups on WoW, Gaia, MySpace, Upoc, ect...

78) Your Gaia avatar is/has been dressed up as one of the characters.

79) You started using Japanese names after watching the show.

80) You become upset when another anime nerd flames you for liking Inuyasha.

81) You spend your days like this- Sleep, do something Inuyasha related, sleep, eat while doing something Inuyasha related, sleep.

82) You've given up family, school, work, and in a sense life to devote yourself to Inuyasha (what are you supposed to do during summer vacation??)

83) If you ever begin a thought with "For my next Inuyasha AMV..."

84) You have a list of over 100 songs that would work perfectly for Inuyasha.

85) You use the word "lecher"

86) You apply to more than 10 of the things on this list. (My count is up to 49...)

87) You only watch subbed episodes and take offense to the dubbed. (or vice-versa)

88) Your original stories have at least some influence from Inuyasha.

89) Your computer has staged an intervention.

90) You almost kicked your computer's ass because of the aforementioned intervention. (The only thing that stopped me was the fact that I didn't know where the computer's ass was...)

91) You choose a job based on how much you can obsess over Inuyasha during work hours.

92) Your MySpace is/has been decked out with Inuyasha layouts, cursors, pics, themes, ect...

93) Inuyasha seems to have deeply affected your life.

94) You don't see obsessing over Inuyasha as a waste of time.

95) You would dance on Kikyo's grave if she had one.

96) You want to be a Hanyou or Youkai. (I just think it would be cool)

97) You sleep in a tree.

98) You're reevaluating your life because of this list (My count so far- 59)

99) You consider the tree in your backyard "Sacred"

100) You fear babies.

101) You can name every single Naraku incarnation, and all of the Band of 7.

102) You can give the name and number of any given episode.

103) You have to switch to doing something else because this just isn't feeding your fix.

104) You get away from reading all of these and think "I don't know what this girl is saying, I'm NOT obsessed. Just because I have 62 of these symptoms..."

My count is officially 62! What's yours? If you have more than me, you seriously need help!


End file.
